KIDC
KIDC is a Mas Network affiliate that serves the Lubbock, TX market. It broadcasts on Channel 32. History KIDC first began in 1987 as call letters KLUT as an independent station. In 1993, the station switched to PTEN as one of its charter affiliates. Two years later in 1995, the station joined UPN and changing the call letters to KLPN, in August 2002, it became known as simply "UPN" for the 2002-2003 television season, then in September 2003, it returned to the UPN 32 moniker, in 2004, it changed to UPN Lubbock until 2006 when it became a MyNetworkTV affiliate under the KIDC call letters. In 2015, the station announced they will become a Food Network affiliate. KLUT was originally locally owned by KLUT Television, Inc. until it was sold to Sinclair Broadcast Group in 1992, Sinclair sold KLPN to Paramount in 1995 and made it as a UPN owned-and-operated station. In 2006, Paramount sold KLPN to Gray Television and changed its call letters to the current KIDC. In 2015, Smith Broadcasting announced they will be buying KIDC from Gray Television. On April 21, 2016, RainbowDash72 bought KIDC and made it an independent station. On July 8, 2019, the station will become the new Mas Network affiliate as an agreement will be reached between RainbowDash and Quintana Media Group. Digital Television Logos KLPN 1995.png|KLPN logo from 1995-2002 as a UPN affiliate KLPN 1995 (variant).png|KLPN variation logo from 1995-2002 KLPN 2002.png|KLPN logo from 2002-2003 as a UPN affiliate KLPN 2003.png|KLPN logo from 2003-2004 as a UPN affiliate UPN Lubbock 2004.png|KLPN logo from 2004-2006 as a UPN affiliate Kidc16.png|KIDC logo from 2016 to 2019 as an independent station Station Slogans *Good Time Television (1987-1995) *You're Watching UPN 32, The New United Paramount Network. (January-March 1995; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *You're Watching UPN 32, The United Paramount Network. (March 1995-1998; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *UPN 32, Entertainment with More Fun. (1996-1997; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *U, P, Nnnnn 32! (1997-1998; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *You're Watching UPN 32. (1998-2000; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *This is UPN 32. (1999-2000; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *You're Watching U! P! N! UPN 32. (2000-2002; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *UPN 32, Extreme Television. (2001-2002; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *UPN Lubbock, Turn It Up. (2002-2003; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *UPN 32, Turn It Up. (2003-2004; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *UPN 32, Fun Entertainment. (2003-2004; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *UPN 32, It's Time For U. (2004-2006; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *UPN 32, U are what U watch. (2005-2006; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *Way More Than Cooking in Lubbock (2015-2016) *Lubbock's Anime Station! (2016-2019) Category:Channel 32 Category:Lubbock Category:Texas Category:Former independent stations Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former UPN Affiliates Category:Former MyNetworkTV affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1987 Category:Independent Stations Category:Independent Stations owned by RainbowDash72 Category:Quintana Media Group Category:Former Food Network affiliates Category:Mas Media Category:Mas Network-owned stations Category:Mas Network O&O Station